Mortal Feelings
by EmberFalcon
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome get into a fight...a big one. They walk into different parts of the forest to blow off steam, but when something goes horribly wrong, Inuyasha is hurt, and his body can't heal this. Can Kagome save him? WILL she save him!
1. Chapter 1

Yay! My first ever Inuyasha FanFic! Okay, Kagome and Inuyasha get into a fight…a big one. Kagome leaves and takes a walk. While she's gone, something really bad happens to Inuyasha, something his body can't heal. Can Kagome save him? _Will_ Kagome save him? Read and find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inu gang. If I did, Kagome and Inu would be dating by now!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"KAGOME-!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE, INUYASHA!"

Kagome ran as fast as her feet would carry her. She had had it with Inuyasha. He was such an insensitive jerk to her. It's not _her_ fault her body can't heal itself like his can! Her injured foot gave way under her weight, and resulted in her collapsing to the floor.

"Ah!" She clutched at her foot, her face contorted in genuine pain. Inuyasha ran beside her and knelt at her side.

"Kagome, please…let me…" He reached out to gingerly touch her wound, but she batted his hand away.

"It's YOUR fault, so just…" She stood carefully and slowly, squinting one eye in an attempt to shut out the pain slithering up her body.

"…LEAVE ME ALONE!" She tried running again, and after about five steps, fell on her knees. She grabbed her ankle, which received the most damage of her entire leg, tears now streaming down her face, her expression showing nothing but absolute pain. Inuyasha knelt beside her again, this time securing her in a gentle embrace. She was surprised at this…he never acted this way before…

"Kagome…you're hurt, and it's my fault…let me help you…" He softly pleaded with her, his heart wrenched seeing her in pain…especially pain he had caused her. She was stubborn, however and forced herself out of his powerful arms. She had it with trying to be friendly with him. She had it with trying to tell him her feelings for him…and she absolutely _had it_ with Inuyasha in general. She wouldn't tolerate anymore of his arrogant self.

"Inuyasha, if you want to help me, then LEAVE ME BE, MANGY MUTT!" His heart shattered at those last words…and yet he had no idea why. Why would she say that about him? She was mad at him before…but this was worse…

He had pushed her too far.

He just stayed there, knelt on the ground and watched as Kagome limped quickly away until she wasn't in sight. He numbly stood, finding it rather difficult to use any amount of strength at all. With great effort, he made his way through the forest and to a creek. He just sat there, completely dumbstruck at Kagome's last words to him before she limped off.

_"…if you want to help me…"_

He noted the pain and anger in her voice…in her face. She had tears cascading down her face, and yet…

Why did this phase him so much?

He knew he liked her…a lot…but not this much…

_"…then LEAVE ME BE, MANGY MUTT!"_

He looked down at his reflection in the water's rippling surface. His face was set in a defeated, broken look. There was no sparkle in his eyes, no energy in his body…

"Kagome…without you…what am I supposed to look forward to getting up to?" He said as he looked up into the sky. He looked down at his reflection again, now hating everything about himself. He clawed the water, shattering the reflection, thinking that if his reflection went away, he would, too. He hit his knees, bowing his head low, sobbing. He had never done this before, he never cared about anyone like this but Kikyo before…

_Kagome._

He just knelt there, on the edge of the creek, sobbing as he recalled what happened to his Kagome…

_"Come on, Kagome! That's only a scratch!" Inuyasha shouted at Kagome, who had just been sliced across her arm from a thug trying to get a jewel shard. Blood was slowly pouring from her wound, which bothered Inuyasha, but he shrugged it off. She gave him a dark look._

_"It's not like my body can heal itself like yours! I'm a mortal!" She snapped at him, clutching at her bleeding arm. He was really worried now, seeing the crimson stain on her shirt slowly grow larger and darker by the second, but he shrugged it off again. She can live._

_"Still! It's not like you were stabbed or anything!" _

_"I can't believe you."_

_"Believe what?"_

_"You think that I'm perfect? Well, I'M NOT! I make mistakes, and it's not like you don't either! I'm not as strong as you, so quit trying to act like you're the strongest thing that ever lived and be civil!" Inuyasha couldn't take her anymore, he leaped into the air, drawing one of his clawed hands in a striking position._

_"I may not be perfect, but I DON'T CARE!" Before he realized what he was doing, he attacked. His claws gashed her leg, cutting deepest in her ankle. The cut ran up her side, drawing a pool of blood. She gaped at her wound, then at Inuyasha, not believing what had just happened. Without warning, she just started running, saying she couldn't take it anymore. Inuyasha realized what he did a second too late, for Kagome was already about a yard away._

_"KAGOME-!"_

He opened his tearful eyes, looking at his red reflection once more. He looked at his pointy ears, his fangs, then took his gaze off his reflection and stared at his own claws…

_"…MANGY MUTT!"_

He was going to have to see her again. He just had to. He needed to tell her everything. Make everything right…make it up to her…

"Kagome…do you realize I am…nothing…without you?" He whispered.

"How very touching."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome limped off into the forest, reaching a tiny spring she had noticed during one of her previous adventures. She painfully cringed as she knelt beside the surface, ripping a piece of her shirt off and drenching it with water. She wrung the ripped piece off and gingerly dabbed her wounds, still crying. She loved Inuyasha…how could her do this to her? After cleaning the cuts, she laid back and rested for about an hour. By then, she was well enough to walk, so she set out to go back to town…but…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Her heart pounded in her chest. That sounded like…

"Inuyasha…" She was instantly drawn to where the yell was coming from. She found herself running to where the scream came from, which she didn't know she was capable of. Trees and bushes whizzed past her as she felt as though her feet were carrying her there on their own. She came to an abrupt stop at the edge of a clearing, cloaked by a large bush and some tree limbs.

"No…" She gasped. She felt tears threaten her eyes once more, but she forced them down, so as not to alarm her enemy. It was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, but not what you'd expect. Sesshomaru was looming over Inuyasha's badly injured body. Sesshomaru had fought Inuyasha before, but this time…things were…different. Sesshomaru had his sword drawn to Inuyasha's neck, resting the cold blade on his skin.

"I will ask you again, dear little brother: Where is Kagome?" Sesshomaru said quite calmly, as if he were in the mood for a nice chat with a friend. Inuyasha stared coldly at his half-brother, his expression hard as stone.

"And…I will…tell you a…again: Go…t-to hell." He said in between desperate gasps of air. Kagome had noticed something else about Inuyasha…something she had never seen before…

Inuyasha was crying.

"Well…it looks like we won't be getting it out of you here. Jaken, you do the honors." Sesshomaru said to a little creature with a triangle shaped mouth that was hunched over in a cloak, leaning on a staff with two heads. Jaken nodded to his master.

"Yes, m'lord." Jaken began chanting inaudible words as Sesshomaru continued to hold the sword's icy tip to Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha turned his eyes over to Kagome, who he had smelled a while ago. Kagome had tears falling down her face, looking at Inuyasha in a way that said, "Hang on! I'll help you!" His eyes returned to the sky as he whispered only just loud enough for Kagome to hear him…

"Kagome…I…I'm sorry…" Her head cocked up slightly. Did he…did he just say he was sorry…to _her_? He turned his head all the way over to where Kagome was when Sesshomaru wasn't looking. He looked into her beautiful eyes…then he saw her mouth what he never thought he'd hear her say.

"Hold on, Inuyasha. I'm coming for you." His eyes grew wide. Was…was she saying that she would save him? Or was she saying she would save him, then kick his ass for what he did? He didn't have any time to ponder over it, for Jaken had now summoned a portal of darkness into thin air. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the neck.

"After you, my little brother." And kicked Inuyasha in the stomach, sending him spinning into the portal, followed by Jaken and Sesshomaru. Kagome watched as the portal began to evaporate. Just before it disappeared, She screamed,

"I'm coming, Inuyasha!" As she jumped into the portal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know what you're all thinking: Why hasn't Inuyasha's body started healing? Well, you'll all find out in the second "scroll". I've only just started watching Inuyasha and only read volumes 1, 2, and 3. I'll catch up quick, though. See you in chappie 2!


	2. Kagome's feelings

Well hello! I got some pretty great reviews about my first Inuyasha Fic. I know Sesshomaru wouldn't kill his brother, but he'd torture him every chance he got. Well, now you'll see why Inuyasha's body won't heal itself! Poor Inuyasha!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha felt a cold wave rippling over him as he was plunged into the portal. He was spinning in a swirl of a dark blue and black vortex looking thing. He was tempted to black out, but decided not to give Sesshomaru and Jaken that satisfaction. He turned and looked over his body, expecting it to begin its usual healing process…

Nothing happened.

He tried to focus his mind on healing his body again. Still nothing. He inspected his wounds, which were deep and stinging from the cold. Inuyasha closed his eyes, trying to think of something…**anything**…that was warm…

_Kagome._

Inuyasha remembered the times when she'd throw her arms around him after a serious fight, and he vividly recalled the way he felt when she did it: He felt like he was the happiest man on earth. He even remembered when he'd embrace her every now and then. He wasn't a mind reader, but she must have liked it; Kagome never pushed him away when he did that.

He snapped back into reality when the vortex ended and he landed face first into a hard wooden floor. He tried so hard to get up, but the strain was too much for his injured body. He collapsed in a heap on the floor. Sesshomaru and Jaken glided to their feet behind him. Sesshomaru smiled darkly, lifting one foot and digging his heel into Inuyasha's back.

"Aaaah!" He cried out in pain, feeling something crack in his ribcage.

"Poor, poor half-breed." He said simply as he grabbed the hair in between Inuyasha's ears and began to drag him deeper into the room.

"You feel this way about that human girl, yet she wouldn't lift a finger to help you…even after your body won't heal those wounds of yours…" Inuyasha growled.

"Kagome wouldn't…wait…how…how did…y-you know my…body couldn't…h-heal?" He forced through the pain shooting up and down his body. Sesshomaru shook his head, smiling ever darker.

"You think I, Lord Sesshomaru, couldn't find a way to break your body temporarily of its healing ability?" Inuyasha's growls were ever more audible.

"You…" He never got to finish his sentence however, for Sesshomaru threw Inuyasha in a circle filled with a moving crystal surface. The crystal liquid instantly became solid as it sealed Inuyasha in a kneeling position.

"What…?" Sesshomaru broke him off by clawing across his face.

"Feh. This is Faherian Crystal. It will eventually capture your body in a solid crystal. The only way it will free you is if Kagome returns for you out of love and nothing more." He tilted his brother's head up to look at his.

"And what are the chances of that after you hurt her so?" And with that, Sesshomaru walked away. As soon as he was gone, Inuyasha broke down and began silently letting tears fall down his face.

"Kagome…" He whispered as he lowered his head and shut his eyes, allowing his thoughts to remain with her…

He wasn't sure how long he was unconscious, but he awoke when he felt something crawling up his body. He looked and saw Sesshomaru was correct, for the crystal was now up to his stomach, sealing his legs and lower torso. He looked up into the darkness of the ceiling.

"Kagome…I'm so sorry…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome ended up in a different part of this place than where Sesshomaru, Jaken and Inuyasha were. She snuck around, peeking in every corner of every room, growing more and more hopeless with each empty room.

"Where are you?" She whispered as she was about to give up all hope. Suddenly, she heard someone talking. She started following the sounds, hoping with all her heart Inuyasha was close by.

"Inuyasha…where can you be?" She whispered. She rounded a corner, only to turn back in a blink, quickly drawing her bow and one arrow, holding it arm's length in front of herself.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I do not understand it! Inuyasha will not tell where that wretched girl is! After all he's been through, why will he not rat her out!" It was Jaken, flailing his arms around in a frenzy. Sesshomaru simply answered his confused little…whatever you wanna call him,

"Simple. He still loves Kagome, even if he realizes she won't come for him. He's only felt this way about that priestess, Kikyo before, and he doesn't want to lose her. Plain and simple." Kagome stood stone still, still letting Sesshomaru's words…

_"He still loves Kagome…"_

Was that true? Did he love her? She wasn't for sure. She felt a sudden pull towards the hallway opposite where Sesshomaru and Jaken had stood. She couldn't put in words the feeling it gave her…like there was a warmth coming from this direction…only she sensed it with her…_heart_. She started to move swiftly and silently and swiftly, the further down the hall she got, the warmer this feeling she had became. Then, she heard a voice that seemed to be like… 

"Inu…yasha…?" She whispered as she heard the words in her head pleading to her…

_Kagome…w-where are…you?_

Inuyasha? 

_Wherever you are…I…_

Inuyasha, where are YOU? 

Kagome tried answering him, but it seemed that only she could hear him, so she listened as she went deeper and deeper into the dark hallway.

_I j-just h-h-hope…you're not hurt…I-I…couldn't stand to s-see you hurt…I wanted to say…I…I'm sorry…I d-didn't want to…h-hurt you…_

"Aah!" She hissed as she heard what sounded like a zap of electricity, then it sounded like rising shards of glass merging together…

_K…K-Kagome…I…I…l-l-…_

There was another zap and more glass sounds and she could hear Inuyasha no more. She brought her bow and arrow tighter, now running down the hall.

She had to find Inuyasha before it was too late.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know, a corny torture-like ending, but hey, I'm working on it! Next chappie Kagome will have to fight Sesshomaru…_alone._ She might be too late to save Inuyasha from the crystal! I haven't decided! R & R!


	3. INUYASHA! NO!

Hey peeps! I'm baaaack! Did ya miss me? In this chappie, like I said, Kagome WILL fight Sesshomaru alone…well…not exactly…read to find out!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kagome continued through the darkness of the hallway, she began to see an ever-soft glow of green coming from the last room of the hallway.

"Greeeaaaaat." She moaned as she walked deeper into the darkness.

"It's always the END of the hallway, isn't it?" She felt like she could do it at first, but the closer she got to the glow, the more paranoia began to settle in. She felt like she was being watched, which is an uncomfortable feeling when you're trying to be stealthy. The only thing that she kept on her mind was the fact that this…glowing green aura…could very well be Inuyasha. This was her driving force that kept her moving. She was a mere three inches from the doorway, then she peeked into the room by craning her neck as far over the corner as she could. She let a gasp pass through her lips…

Inuyasha.

She noted that horrible crystal keeping him in place, which was now crawling up to his chest. The pain must have been overwhelming, for he was in an unconscious state. She quietly made her way towards him, kneeling down to level with him just as he did for her, bringing her hand under his chin and lifting his head.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered, knowing his sharp hearing could pick up her voice. His ears perked, then he slowly opened his eyes, being met with her beautiful brown eyes. His amber eyes grew wide, sparkling the way they always did.

"K-Kagome…?" He whispered in disbelief. Why did she come, even after all the things he did to her…

"I…I'm…sorry…" She rested her fingers on his lips and leaned in near one of his white puppy dog ears and whispered,

"Me too." Inuyasha couldn't believe it…she went from hating the very ground he walked on, to forgiving him? And all in a matter of…_hours!_ He was overwhelmed with joy at this realization, but the icy sting of the crystal reminded him he didn't have much time before the crystal trapped him.

"Kagome…can…you h-help me?" He sharply jabbed his head down to the crystal prison that held him tightly. She nodded, but then realized…

she didn't have a clue what she was supposed to do.

"I'd love to help…but…what am I supposed to do?"

"Kiss him."

Kagome gasped as she turned, Inuyasha growled. It was Sesshomaru, wielding the same sword Inuyasha had been hurt with, for Kagome could still see traces of Inuyasha's blood dried on the sword. Sesshomaru smiled darkly again, his eyes glowing an unusual red.

"Now, Lady Kagome…I suppose you'd like to help your dear mutt of a friend, correct?"

"SHUT UP! HE'S NOT A MUTT!" Kagome screamed loudly. Sesshomaru showed no surprise in his expression at all, but simply countered her outburst.

"You sure thought he was when he attacked you. Even Kikyo thinks poorer of the flea bitten hound than I…ask her for yourselves." Sesshomaru stepped aside and revealed the undead Lady Kikyo. Inuyasha gasped, his eyes growing large at her presence. Kikyo surely didn't look at him nearly as fondly. She looked kinda like the girl from "The Exorcism of Emily Rose" the way she looked from Kagome, to Inuyasha, then back to Kagome.

"Inuyasha…we meet again. What an unpleasant surprise." She shot at him, her eyes glowing even redder than Sesshomaru's.

"Kikyo…" Before he even finished saying all that he wanted to say, she shot an arrow at him, landing it right in his shoulder. He yelled out in pain, wanting so badly to clutch his shoulder, but his arms were bound in the crystal as well.

"Wha-?" Once again, before he got to say anymore, Kagome unleashed a hail of holy arrows at Kikyo, which caused her to slink back into the shadows. Sesshomaru sighed.

"And to think…I was going to make this a fairly matched two-on-two. Oh well, looks like it's just you…and me." He brought his sword into a fighting stance. Inuyasha growled even louder.

"SESSHOMARU! LEAVE HER ALONE!" He yelled, anger boiling in his blood, rising to unbelievable heights. Sesshomaru sighed once again.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that…" He turned to Kagome.

"The crystal that holds my dear half-breed brother will encase him completely in 5 minutes. Unless you can defeat me within that time limit, Inuyasha will have to watch you die through the glass." Without warning, Sesshomaru leaped at Kagome with his sword raised above his head in a striking position. Kagome leaped out of the way, hailing as many holy arrows as the laws of physics would permit. Every arrow hit its target, but it was like nothing could even slow him down. He leaped at her again, this time managing to cut Kagome on the side deeply.

"Kagome! I know it doesn't seem like it, but you can do it! I believe in you!" Inuyasha cried out right before the crystal closed around his neck, making it hard for him to even breathe. Kagome nodded, trying to be more strategic than just going out Viking style. She tried to study his movements without getting hurt, and she began to notice a pattern.

_3 minutes, 27 seconds to go._

Kagome then tried to find a weak spot, and noticed that Sesshomaru's neck was completely exposed. She shot an arrow right through the center of his neck, making it stick an inch and a half in.

_1 minute, 07 seconds…_

Sesshomaru's attacks slowed down drastically. She shot three more arrows into his neck, but then realized she'd have to do better than arrows…

The Steel Cleaving Fang.

She grabbed it from beside Inuyasha and unsheathed it, slashing Sesshomaru from his ankle up in a diagonal cut. Blood sprayed onto the wall as Kagome got out of the way, thinking 'Please please please let that be it…'. Sesshomaru doubled over, leaning on his sword for support.

"Why? Why did you try to force Inuyasha to give me up?" Sesshomaru smiled.

"Why…else? To get…the shards…from your neck…"

He was about to thrust the sword into her heart, but she beat him to it, watching his blood spray onto the wall beside them. She pulled the sword out of him as he staggered backward.

"This…isn't…over." He leaped backwards in to a vortex and vanished.

_She went 20 seconds too long._

She turned to Inuyasha, about to help him, but then realized a veeeeery important factor…

Inuyasha was trapped completely in the crystal.

"Inuyasha…NO!" She knelt in front of his crystallized frame, placing a hand on the cool, smooth surface. Inuyasha wasn't dead, for he forced his hand to touch the exact place where her fingers now rested.

"…Ka…go…me…" She could scarcely hear him speak, thinking how much pain he was in.

"Master Inuyasha! What happened!" Myoga the flea cried as he hopped onto the smooth surface. Kagome was crying tears of anger and frustration.

"OH SURE! WAIT UNTIL _AFTER_ IT'S TOO LATE TO SAVE HIM TO SHOW UP!" She cried in anger, not at Myoga, but at Sesshomaru and Jaken for doing this to her Inuyasha.

"Fear not! We can still save him…err…YOU can still save him!" He said in a panicky voice. Kagome was instantly put into a new state of hope.

"What do I have to do?" She said in a determined voice. Myoga sighed.

"Kikyo is a priestess, but she's not all that smart when it comes to battle tactics. Her arrow wasn't entirely crystallized." Myoga started. Kagome looked at him in an irritated anime style way.

"…AND!" Myoga swallowed before continuing.

"Well, touch the arrow, and you will be sent into the crystal with him. Then, you can break the blasted curse!" He concluded.

"I have every confidence in you, so I will be cheering you on…" He hopped off her shoulder and bounced to the other corner of the room.

"…from waaaay back HERE!" Myoga concluded as he watched her every move.

"Fine! BE that way!" Kagome turned to Inuyasha with a soft expression on her face.

"Hang on, Inuyasha. I'm coming for you." And he watched as she raised her hand to the arrow's feathery tip…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little short and a little corny, I know. You will see what happens in the Realm of the Faheria! R & R!


	4. The Faheria's Realm

Okay, now as I promised, Inuyasha is NOT dead…however, this chapter's main focus will be on what goes on between Inuyasha and Kagome in "The Faheria's Realm", and basically, all that is is the place where Inuyasha's soul is being kept. Well, here it is!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha would have begged her, _pleaded_ with her not to endanger herself because he was hurt. He would have…if he could talk fluently enough before Kagome touched the arrow's end.

"Ka…" Was all he could say before it was too late. She had the feathery end of the arrow clenched in her hand. His heart wrenched as he saw her face contort in pain as her body glowed a ghostly white, then there was a flash and her body collapsed to the floor.

"Gyaaaaah! KAGOME!" Myoga cried from his corner of the room. Kagome could hear him still pleading, but…his voice seemed…distant. As if she were drifting out of her body…

Before Kagome even realized what was going on, she opened her eyes as her soul was being jutted into a blinding light. It seemed that the closer she got to it, the more she actually _felt_ like it was an out of body experience. The light encased her frame, and she began to panic, thinking for _sure_ she was dead…

She felt her body land softly on grass.

She opened her eyes and looked around, her head still spinning from that portal created by the arrow. Her eyes swept the area. It was a forest, and a creek with beautiful flowers along the sides of it. Her heart sensed Inuyasha was close by, so she let her body be pulled by this invisible tug. She gasped in horror as she saw his still frame laying there, blood staining his bare chest.

"Inuyasha!" She cried out, running towards him. He opened his dim eyes and looked at her weakly, not able to lift his head. She knelt and threw her arms around him, cradling his head in her lap.

"Kagome…" Was all he could manage, unable to hardly breathe without pain or difficulty. He forced his arm up and gently caressed her cheek with his fingers. The touch was comforting to Kagome, but she needed to save him, so she leaned down and whispered in his ear,

"Come back to me, Inuyasha…" He turned his head so they were looking into each other's eyes. He was about to open his mouth to speak, but Kikyo appeared out of nowhere in front of them.

"Don't listen to her! She will only make you suffer! Come with me! Come with me back to hell!" She hissed as she made their surroundings change from a beautiful forest with a creek to a dead land with an empty river of darkness. Kagome put one hand on either side of Inuyasha's face, keeping his focus on her, for if he let his attention stray, she would lose him forever…

"Inuyasha, you need to came back. Everyone misses you…even Shippo! They need you…_I_ need you! Inuyasha…" She leaned her head so close to his…

"…I love you." There was a blinding flash of light as Kikyo screamed like a demon-witch, throwing her arms up to the air, letting the wind blow fiercely, whipping her hair out of that bun thingy she always has it up in.

"If I can't have Inuyasha…I will DESTROY him!" Kagome's eyes grew wide as Kikyo brought out her bow and arrow and aimed it right at Inuyasha's head. She let it fly, but Kagome pulled Inuyasha closer to her, so that he could just barely feel the wind of the arrow whiz past his head. Kikyo shrieked again and fell into darkness. Kagome stood with Inuyasha's arm around her shoulders for support. He started to lose his strength again, but Kagome caught him around the waist.

"Inuyasha…come back to me…" There was another flash…

(Meanwhile, back to Myoga…)

"Gyaaaaah! Curse this…CURSE! Why hasn't Kagome returned with Lord Inuyasha!" He huffed as he hopped over to the crystallized Inuyasha.

_Crack…_

"Huh?"

_Craaaaack…_

"Can it be…?"

The crystal shattered, dropping Inuyasha's body next to Kagome's, with one arm over her waist. Kagome twitched, then got up, sliding herself from under Inuyasha's arm. She gently shook his arm, but he was still knocked out.

"Myoga, make yourself useful. Tell me how you got in." Myoga scratched his bald little head.

"How I came…in…?" Kagome squished him under her thumb.

"Yes. Tell me how you got _in_ here…so we can back track _out_ of here." Myoga nodded, his eyes spinning temporarily.

"Well, there was a gate…down a hall. I'll show you!" He leaped onto her shoulder and pointed left.

"That way!" Kagome put Inuyasha's uninjured arm around her shoulders to support him and followed Myoga's instructions by turning left and continuing down the hall.

"Yes…now…right…then a sharp left." She did as she was told and came upon a biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig ass door with demon incantations etched all over it. On the knocker was a dog-like face with flames coming out of its mouth. On the handles were what looked like claws holding the handle of a sword. She pulled the door open with great difficulty and made her way out and back into the night, following the path through the forest that lead to Kaede's village. She knew she needed to get Inuyasha there so Kaede could heal him before it was too late.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tee hee. See? I told ya Inuyasha wasn't dead! He was just close to it! Stick around for chappie 5!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I'm back and bringin' you chappie 5! Here's the kicker: Kagome has to heal him, NOT Kaede. I was going to have it up to Kaede, but I changed my mind. Sorry about the wait…I had writer's block (

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't until late night…around 11:30 according to Kagome's watch, that she got to Kaede's Village. She made her way through the quiet and deserted rows of dark houses, thinking that it seemed to be a ghost town almost. Kaede's hut wasn't too far, she just needed to turn a left, then right, and she'd be there. She turned to look at Inuyasha's pained face, streaked with crimson blood from when Sesshomaru clawed at him. Then, it hit her…

Sesshomaru's claws were poisonous.

"Hang in there, Inuyasha…" She whispered as she walked up to the door of Kaede's hut.

"…you're going to be alright." She drew back the cloth that served as a door leading into Kaede's hut, her eyes scanning for any trace of the village leader.

"Lady Kaede! Are you here?" She called out as she continued to make her way deeper into the room with Inuyasha still leaning on her, unconscious. The aged woman came out, her eyes still indicating she was asleep.

"Kagome…why the late visit…oh! What happened to Inuyasha?" She woke up fully and went over to inspect his wounds. Kagome gulped.

"What should we do?" Kaede shook her head.

"There's nothing _I_ can do. You'll have to heal him on your own." She smiled sadly as Kagome's eyes grew wide.

"ME! What can I do?" Kaede walked over to a shelf filled with dust covered vials filled with healing herbs and other spices. She looked them over, and then chose about four or five certain vials and handed them over to Kagome.

"That poison aura is too strong for my lungs to handle. You will be able to heal him unharmed, however. Simply soak the herbs and spices together in water, then take a cloth and dip it into the herb water. That should help slow the bleeding and cure the poison. Just be sure not to move his head too much before healing the poison, or it will circulate throughout his body." That said, Kaede walked out of the hut to leave Kagome to heal her hanyou.

Kagome carefully laid Inuyasha's cold body on a bed, cradling his torso in her arms. She grabbed a bucket of water that Kaede had set out and pulled out a cloth, soaking it in the herbal water. Wringing it out, she began to gingerly dab it on Inuyasha's blood coated chest. He began to cringe, he seemed to be having a nightmare.

"No…stop…wretch, leave Kagome…alone…" He brought his arm up a little of the way, but then began to burn up inside. 'Oh no!' Kagome thought. 'He's got a fever. He's hallucinating…I have to make him relax!' She thought a little, then she thought…maybe if she talked to him, he'd be calm. She brought her hand with the cloth on it over his chest and rested it there, leaning her face in towards his slightly.

"Relax…I'm right here. Everything's fine." She cooed in one of his ears. His face showed serenity at the sound of her voice. He lowered his arm back to his side.

"Ka…gome…" He said softly in his sleep, his tense muscles loosening. She breathed a sigh of relief. 'He's alright. If I keep this up, he'll be healed in no time!' She softly rubbed the cloth around the areas on his chest where the blood was pouring. While he did show he was in genuine pain, he didn't say anything else. She then dipped the cloth in the water again, this time bringing it to rest on his cheek where Sesshomaru clawed him.

He cringed, moaning nothing Kagome could understand in desperation, his arms grabbing the air, his breath becoming even more ragged. Kagome caught his arms, bringing them down to his sides with no trouble.

"I'm here for you…I promise…I won't let you go, Inuyasha." She whispered. Again, he relaxed, his breathing was slow and calm. She pressed the cloth gently to the gashes in his face, letting the cloth soak up the blood and poison. Now that the blood hadn't been gushing and the poison was cured, she began to work a bandage around his chest and stomach. When that was done, she just cradled his torso in her arms, noting how his body was so hot all of a sudden. His face was drenched in sweat. She ripped a piece of her shirt and rested it on his forehead. He twitched, opening his eyes half way.

"Kagome…why the tears…?" He said in a barely there whisper. She hadn't even noticed she was crying until he pointed it out to her. She didn't care. She let her tears cascade down her face. One single tear drop landed just below his eye. He smiled weakly, bringing his hand up and wiping her tears as they fell. She smiled back, letting him caress her cheek. He'd dreamed of holding Kagome in his arms, kissing her. He'd desired it for the longest time. He didn't have the strength to do much tonight, but Sesshomaru's curse had worn off, and he could already feel his body begin to work with the herbs and spices to heal the wounds.

"Tomorrow…there's something…I want to show you." He told her in a soft voice. She was puzzled, but didn't ask questions. She smiled again, leaning in and kissing his forehead.

"I'll leave you to rest. Goodnight, Inuyasha." She began to stand, but he grabbed her hand tightly in his.

"I'd feel safer if you were here...with me." He cringed as he sat up, bringing her gently into his arms and resting her head on the area of his chest that wasn't injured. She was stunned, but then rested her hand on his opposite shoulder.

"If you say so. Are you sure? I thought for sure...you'd be...be..." She started to cry, but he held her closer, knowing full well what she was thinking.

"Shh...I'm here, Kagome." He cooed to her, stroking her dark hair.

"I'm with you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, how d'ya like them apples? The next chappie will feature some MAJOR romance, so if you're not satisfied with this chapter, you'll be glad you waited for chapter 6. R & R!


	6. Her feelings

Okay, I'm so sorry I haven't updated, but here I am! Don't worry, characters will be more in character this time. I am officially caught up with Inuyasha! BWAHAHAHAHA! Ahem. Here's chappie 6!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha woke up that morning as the sun rose. He cringed as he sat up and began walking towards the door. His wounds were, for the most part, healed, but there was still a little pain. He walked down the hill towards a little creek, trying to clear his head. He waded in the water and just leaned back, letting his body float as he stared at the clouds. He remembered everything that had happened at that strange place Sesshomaru had sealed him at, and how Kagome saved him. He closed his eyes, thinking about how he had treated her, in contrast to how he really felt for her. But...she should know he loves her! He's saved her countless times before! But...did he ever tell her...? No, the more he thoughtabout it, he realized there was no way she could know without a doubt how he felt.

His thoughts were interrupted when a certain kitsune popped in the air as a big puff ball (a nice feature, in my opinion...NOT) and began hovering around Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha!Are you insane! Your wounds will open at this rate!" Inuyasha just snorted.

"Feh. These are just flesh wounds. They're not that bad. Most of them already healed." He didn't even open his eyes to look at Shippo. Shippo just sighed and turned back into a kitsune-fox, making his way back to the hut. Inuyasha was definetly back to himself.

Kagome was sitting by the Sacred Tree, sipping a can of tea she brought from her time. Shippo popped out of the clearing and jumped into her lap.

"I found Inuyasha. He's in the water, resting...or thinking...or both...I think." Kagome smiled at him.

"Thanks Shippo. Stay by Kaede's hut, I'll be back, okay?" He nodded and made his way to the hut. Kagome stood and went by the creek, finding her hanyou floating in the water. He sniffed the air, picking up her scent. He opened his eyes and turned his head in her direction, not saying a word.

"Feeling better, Inuyasha?" He still didn't say anything, but turned his head back to the sky, shutting his eyes again. Kagome sighed lightly. 'Why is he acting like this? This is...different than usual...' She decided not to try and dance around it anymore, she needed time to think alone.

"I came to say goodbye." Inuyasha jolted up to a standing position, facing her with a shocked look on his face. He still remained silent.

"I'm going to my time for a while. I'll be back...I just need to think."

"About what?"

"I...I just need to! I don't want you to come after me!" She turned and ran down the path to the well, but Inuyasha jumped in front of her, blocking her off.

"It's because of me...isn't it? I can see it in your eyes." She was thrown off guard completely. She turned her head, not looking him in the face, knowing the guilt and pain in his eyes would affect her deeply.

"I just...I need to figure out what to do...I mean..." she turned to look at him, tears streaming down her face.

"...once we defeat Naraku and get the rest of the Shikon Jewel shards...why would I need to come back? I think...I think I'll just seal off the well and give you the jewel, but I haven't made up my mind. Now let me past you!"

"But..."

"Don't MAKE me s-i-t you!"

"Just...wait-!"

"SIT!" Inuyasha came crashing face first into the floor. Kagome ran past him and jumped into the well without a second look back. By the time Inuyasha managed to make it to the well, it was too late...his Kagome was gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there it is. Now, don't go all "HOW COULD YOU!" on me, because they WILL get together, k? R & R peeps! Hope ya like so far!


	7. Goshinboku's voice

Hello again! I know last chappie was short and very much a cliffie, but I PROMISE this one will be longer and more…dramatic. Promise! Here's chappie 7!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome knelt at the foot of the well, her head bowed low. She had tears that threatened her eyes, but would not fall. She felt something cold touch the top of her head, so she lifted it to the ceiling, watching the snowflakes flitter through the cracks of the old shrine's roof. She pulled herself out of the well slowly, finding it hard to produce any will at all. She walked up the steps to the shrine doors in absolute silence. Pulling the doors aside, her feet began to crunch in the deep snow as she made her way back to her home…well…her home in this time. Funny, the more she went to the Feudal Era, the less this seemed like her home, and more Inuyasha and the others seemed to be her family. She opened the door and made her way back to her room, climbing the steps slowly and thoughtfully. Her mother, Sota, and her grandfather had been hurrying to get ready for Christmas. There was a loud bustling, but it all seemed so distant to Kagome, it was as is if it never existed. She closed her door behind her, sitting delicately on her bed, her eyes dull, her posture drooped. Tears stung her eyes.

"Inuyasha…why?" She shut her eyes tightly, hugging her knees to herself. Her legs were bathed in her tears, her sobs somewhat loud but muffled.

"Why do I have to say goodbye? I…I don't want to…to ever leave…y-you, but…but I don't have much choice." She continued crying deep into the night, trying to figure out which was more important: The Feudal Era, or her friends here? She pictured Yuka, Eri and Ayume. The more she hung out with them since she started going to the Feudal Era, the more she realized what nosy preps they were. And Hojo…Hojo was just a stalker. She then pictured her friends in the Feudal Era. Sango's sisterly behavior towards her, and how she always understood what she was going through (girl wise, anyway). Miroku (though a pervert to Sango) had shown nothing but respect to her. Shippo's innocent, childish behavior and the way he was always looking up to her as a mother. Kaede, who she had developed to consider a grandmother or guardian, and all her wisdom and power. Kirara, who she was very attached to over time. Then…there was Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, who she had fallen in love with. Who she had dreamt of being with for the longest time. The one whose feelings toward her still seemed unsure, unconfident. But did she really love him as much as she did before? Did she love him as much as when she risked her life to hug him, kiss him, save him from himself?

No.

She loved him even more than that. She loved him so much more than that. Her heart was so full of happiness when she was near him it hurt. That's when it occurred to her: the Feudal Era was where her real friends were. The Feudal Era was where her true love was. She would still come to the present and see her family, and maybe her friends, definitely graduate high school, but there wasn't any other thing holding her back. She would still travel in between times, but she knew where her heart truly lay. She knew all of this, but was so afraid that rejection would ensue. What if that wasn't what Inuyasha wants? What if all he wants is for her to find the shards and then go away?

_"Kagome…" _

"Inu…yasha…?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha knelt at the side of the well and wondering how things had gotten this bad for her. A harsh, cold wind blew, causing him to pull his haori a little tighter (And to InuNightWalker, YES he was clothed, otherwise Kagome would have shrieked) around himself. Normally the cold wind wouldn't have phased him, but the cold was affecting his wounds. He thought of how he had tried stopping her. He should have said something else besides "Just…wait-!" in order to stop her. He could have said "Please let me say something before you go" or "I want to tell you something" but _nooooooooo_. He had to be an IDIOT and say "Just…wait-!" He groaned in frustration, turning and pounding the nearest tree beside him. The tree's base shook, causing its branches to quiver and a few leaves fall. His eyes were dull, absolutely no glitter at all, exactly like when Sesshomaru had imprisoned him. He had that same empty feeling inside him, like there was no point in even existing. He let a sigh pass his lips.

"Gods…what do I do?" He whispered quietly to himself. Sango and Miroku came into the clearing to see Inuyasha.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked him, though she knew the answer to that. Inuyasha just sighed again.

They never knew when to quit, did they?

"She went back into her time, said she needed to think." Miroku nodded, leaning to grope Sango. The instant his hand made contact with her bottom, Sango had an X on her head (Those always crack me up!), though didn't stop him herself.

"Kirara...get him." Kirara was engulfed in flames and appeared ten times her size, pouncing on Miroku. She picked him up with her fangs by his monk robes and began tossing him around like a rag doll. Sango went into a laughing fit, watching Kirara drag Miroku away. She instantly sobered when Inuyasha simply sighed, his eyes showing that clearly he wasn't in the mood for laughing, or even being happy. She understood his pain, though he'd never admit he cared Kagome had left. Knowing he needed to be alone, she followed Miroku's girly screams of mercy. Inuyasha began to take a walk, but stopped in front of where he had first met his Kagome.

Goshinboku. The Sacred Tree.

He walked up to the tree, stepping over a few roots that were uprooted here and there. He looked up into its high branches longingly. A small smile began to tug at his lips as he closed his eyes, a single teardrop rolling down his tanned face. This tree held so many memories of him and Kagome. They had often argued in front of it when she had wanted to go home. When she had been home, he would sit in its high branches and wait for her to come back. The night that she had kissed him in Kaguya's Dream Castle, he had spent the rest of the night sitting atop Goshinboku's highest branch and gazed at the stars, relaying that moment in his mind over and over, feeling the tingle on his lips even after all those hours.

_Go to her._

He opened his eyes in shock. That voice wasn't his thoughts, and there was no one else around. Who could have…?

"Goshinboku…?" He whispered incredulously. There was no definite response, but the voice went on, a tiny blue glow emitting from the tree's falling leaves.

_I have watched you. You truly need her. As she needs you just as much._

"But…how…?" The rest of the world seemed to turn into a white abyss. Only him and Goshinboku seemed to exist.

_Do you not think that I was not observing you as you sat in my branches, awaiting for her to return to you? I have watched your heart melt right into her hand. You must return to her._

"But…but she said she…she was going to seal the well…" If Goshinboku had a face, it would have smiled. 

_Listen. She's calling out to you._

His ears swept over in the tree's direction. He heard nothing.

"I don't see…"

_"Inuyasha…why?" _His left ear twitched at the sound of her voice. His heart broke hearing her voice sound weak and shaky.

_"Why do I have to say goodbye? I…I don't want to…to ever leave…y-you…but I don't have much choice."_

"Kagome…" He bowed his head and closed his eyes. Now he knew why she had been so hurt before. Now he knew that he needed her. Now he knew he was going to go back to her. He lifted his head, his eyes glimmering in the light, a warm smile on his face.

"Goshinboku…Arigato."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Longer…much longer. Hope you guys like it! I had a little writer's block, but it's all good now! R & R!


	8. SNOW! YAY!

Hello everyone! I'm glad to be writing again! I got awesome reviews, and I am free of my writer's block! Oh, one more thing: Merry Christmas to everyone on Here's my Christmas gift to you! Chappie 8!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha leapt out of the well in the cover of night, hoping that Kagome was home. Sliding the shrine's doors aside, he made his way to the Goshinboku tree and leapt up to its branch that jutted out towards Kagome's window. He couldn't help but look at the old tree's base and grin.

_You can sense me, can't you Goshinboku?_

There was no response, but the wind had picked up, blowing the branches in his direction. He turned his head to Kagome's window, finding her asleep on her bed, lying perfectly still.

Oh Gods. I hope she can't hear me… 

He slid her window aside, being greeted with Kagome's sweet scent of rose pedals and vanilla. But there was a trace of the salty scent of shed tears. This made his heart stop for an instant, but he gathered himself up and pushed on into the room. He tread lightly to her bed, kneeling lightly beside her. She turned in her sleep, facing him. He froze for an instant, but in realizing that she was still asleep, he calmed down. He reached out a clawed hand and began to gently brush her bangs aside. Whether it was his imagination or not, Inuyasha wasn't sure, but it seemed her curved lips began to form…a smile…? He brought his hand back into his sleeve, not realizing the repercussions. Kagome's eyes fluttered slightly from the sudden change of heat where his hand had been.

_Crap! She's waking up! What do I do! What do I DO?_

Panic swept over him quickly. Before Kagome had opened her eyes so much as a squint, he was out of her window. She sleepily opened her eyes, feeling the cold winter wind blowing out her window.

"I could have sworn I closed that…" She stood and walked over to the window, not realizing that she had fallen asleep in her school uniform. She was about to close the window, but had happened to look down and see…no…that can't be…

"Inuyasha?" She whispered softly. There he was, leaning against The Sacred Tree, his head bowed low. A snowflake rested on his ear, but his ear twitched, flicking it away.

(Inuyasha's POV)

Stupid! Stupid! STUPID! How can I just run away? What kind of a coward **am** I! I could have just acted completely normal, apologized, maybe stayed a little while with her, then left (hopefully with her). But I just RAN AWAY. My fist clenches as it makes contact with The Sacred Tree over and over again. Snow on the branches sprinkles down around me. Kami, I really am a baka. My knuckles become numb from punching the tree so much. I bow my head low, relaxing my clenched fists. I lean against the Sacred Tree, a familiar sense of loneliness setting in. I hadn't normally felt this way, for I was always with Kagome. Come to think of it, the last time I felt this way this strongly was when Sounga had possessed me and I was sitting in a cave watching the rain fall. That night, the skies seemed to cry for me, but tonight there was no one but me. I was alone…

"Inuyasha…"

(Kagome's POV)

I just watched him from my window. He was punching Goshinboku countless times, but then just bowed his head and leaned against the tree. So, he had come for me. It was then that I knew without a doubt that he was the one who had opened my window. He looked so…empty. Just standing there, snow falling all around in an empty space…poor guy. He feels this way because of me, I bet. Thinking back on how harshly I had spoken to him before coming back here, if I was in his position, I'd think the same, that I was rejected and unwanted. My heart sank deep into a pool of sadness as I watched him make his way back to the shrine. He got about half way there and stopped in his tracks. He turned his head, so I chickened out and ducked before he could see me. I peeked a few seconds later, but there was nothing. He was gone, leaving only footprints in the snow indicating that he was ever there in the first place.

(Inuyasha's POV)

Stupid! You stupid BAKA! I have no clue as to why I just left like that. I climbed out of the well and made my way into the clearing of the forest, not daring to even glance at Goshinboku. I continued walking, my thoughts remaining with my Kagome. I stop in front of the Sacred Tree, stealing a look at the ancient tree. My eyes were instantly drawn to where Kikyo had pinned me fifty years ago. My eyes returned to the floor as I continued to think of my Kagome.

(Kagome's POV)

I left a note on the kitchen table telling Mom where I was. I grabbed my over stuffed backpack and ran outside. I wasn't wearing my school uniform, it was way too fregin' cold! Instead I donned a black turtleneck with ¾ sleeves and a magenta mini skirt about the same size as my school one. I ran outside, my shoes crunching the snow beneath me as I ran outside. For reasons unknown, I ran not to the shrine, but Goshinboku. I stopped at the little fence that surrounded the aged tree looking up at its leaf-less branches, it seemed that the tree was a power of its own.

Why are you hesitating, little child? 

Kagome let a gasp escape her throat. Now she KNEW she needed to sleep. It was one thing to fight a talking sword (Sounga), but a talking TREE! She shook her head in an attempt to clear her head. She must be hallucinating.

_Inuyasha truly misses you. You must go._

"Whuh…? Goshinboku…how…?"

_Inuyasha said the same exact thing._

"How is he? Is he okay?" She rubbed her hands on her arms as she hugged herself, trying to stay warm. She had thought a thicker sweater would have kept her warm, but there was something missing…

"Kagome!" She turned her head in shock.

"Inu…yasha…?'

(Inuyasha's POV)

I managed to summon enough guts to come back to her. I pulled the shrine doors aside, watching the snow fall and swirl around me as I stepped into the white twists of icy wind. I saw someone in the darkness standing by the Sacred Tree. My eyes quickly adjusted to the dark of night as I saw it was none other than Kagome. I could smell the cold and emptiness in her as she hugged herself in an attempt to get warm. I felt so horrible that she was out there freezing. I ran towards her. There was nothing…absolutely NOTHING that was going to stop me from at least telling her how I felt. I thought back to when she was happy when I opened up to her and showed my "soft side" as she put it. Truth be told until I met her, I never really had a "soft side." There was a "hard side" and a "harder side." My legs never moved so fast, and yet it seemed to take hours to get to Kagome. Time itself seemed to take its sweet time. It has a tendency to do that when you need it least, doesn't it?

"Kagome!"

(Regular POV)

Inuyasha ran up to Kagome's side, his eyes sweeping her lithe frame. She looked absolutely breathtaking in that outfit, snowflakes resting in her hair. He took off his red haori, wrapping it around her body, keeping his hands on her hips.

"Are you nuts? With the way you're going on, you'll get sick!" She blushed as she looked at his hands, which were still on her hips. She was thankful for his touch, what little comfort it had given her.

"I know. Couldn't sleep, that's all." Inuyasha snorted. He WAS going to tell her how he felt…eventually.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IT IS NOT THE END! Only 2 chappies to go! R & R peoples! Oh, and by the way, I wanted to thank all the people who stuck it out and reviewed the new girl. I really appreciate it.


	9. Naraku's death

Hello peeps! Chappie 9 already…sighs the time does fly, doesn't it? Ah well. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…what brings you here in my time anyway, Inuyasha?" He snorted again, inwardly relaxing in her presence.

"Baka. It takes you too long to think. We need you back." He was VERY careful not to say "Oh yeah. I only came to get you for helping us find the Shikon Shards." Or something like that; she was hurting enough as it was. He could smell the pain in her. Kagome even seemed to expect it; her eyes grew wide when he mentioned nothing of the Shikon no Tama at all. A particularly fierce wind blew, causing Kagome to bring Inuyasha's haori tighter around her. A blush graced her face as she realized his hands were still securely holding her hips. He realized the same thing (yeah…he's a little slow like that -) and crossed his arms. Kagome just smiled at him.

"Did you mean "We need you back" or "_You_ need me back" when you said that?" She playfully jabbed finger at him when she said "_You_." Inuyasha jumped a little, sweat dripping off of his face._ 'Oh no! Am I that obvious!'_ He gathered himself and just gave his signature "Feh" but silence ensued, making the two slightly uncomfortable. Kagome shuffled her feet lightly in the snow.

"So…you want my help finding the Shikon-"

"No!…I mean…I uh…" Inuyasha sweat dropped as a blush ran from one cheek to the other. Kagome laughed at how funny (yet cute) he looked when he blushed.

"I just…ahem…_we_ just want you to come back. That's all. Kami! Every time I have to come and fetch you, you try to make sound like _I_ was the only one that wanted you back!" He turned his head to hide the fact what he just said _was_ in fact true; no one told him to go after her for once. He pulled himself together and turned back to Kagome and asked in a soft voice,

"So, will you come back?" She couldn't help but smile at his cute little begging puppy dog face. She laughed again, reaching up and grabbing one of his ears, rubbing it gently. For a second, he forgot himself and began to growl deep in his throat. He shook his head and tried pulling himself together for the third time (which was a world record for him within five minutes).

"Of course I'm coming back! Silly Inuyasha…" She handed him his red haori as they walked into the shrine. Kagome jumped into the well, Inuyasha in tow. Now sooner had they climbed out of the well, they were met with Sango, Miroku and Shippo all riding on Kirara's back.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Naraku is upon us!" Miroku called out as a gigantic Spider version of Naraku (like in the 2nd movie) burst into the clearing. Miroku spun as he leapt off Kirara, running his staff through one of the half-demon's spider legs. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga, charging full speed at Naraku. One of his spider fangs lashed out at Inuyasha, slicing through his haori and leaving a gash across his chest. Ignoring it, he sliced through four of his legs.

"Now for my village's revenge!" Sango cried out as her hiraikotsu traveled the distance of Naraku's back. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows, unleashing her priestess powers. Her arrow stabbed into his neck, miasma now flowing from his wounds made by the others. Inuyasha ran towards Naraku's belly, cringing as the miasma from his own wound began to take its toll. He raised the Tetsusaiga over his head only to bring it crashing down to the ground.

"WIND SCAR!" Four white-hot blades of concentrated demonic wind erupted from the ground, slicing across the spider's entire body. Everyone knew then: Naraku was on his last legs. Miroku drew three sacred sutras from his robe.

"Justice be done!" He whipped the purified scrolls at Naraku's wound from the wind scar, causing the wound to purify Naraku slowly from the inside out. Shippo ran up to Naraku's eyeballs, poking it with a stick. He chickened out and ran back to the safety of a hollow log. Kagome drew her last arrow.

"Let this arrow rid the world of you, Naraku!" She released the arrow from the tips of her fingers, the arrow seeming to find Naraku's jewel shards all on its own. The arrow pierced through Naraku's heart, the mostly completed jewel flying from his body and straight into Kagome's hands. Naraku gave out one last cry of pain as he finally got his payment due. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome as everyone began running away from the now spreading miasma. He hugged her closely to him in his arms, keeping her safe. She gently touched near the wound on his chest.

"Inuyasha…you're hurt…" She spoke so softly he could barely hear her. He cringed, but forced a smile in an attempt to comfort her.

"Don't worry, this is nothing. I'll clean and bandage it when we get to Kaede's." She smiled in relief that he wasn't hurt badly. Kaede's village came into view just ahead, so everyone hurried all the more.

Upon arriving at Kaede's, they were greeted from the aged priestess with warm hellos and her pleading to tell the tale of Naraku's death. Deep into the night, Kagome took the mostly completed jewel, pulling out her shards and intertwining them, making the jewel whole once more. She sighed. This one tiny jewel meant that her purpose here was complete; she didn't belong here in this time any longer.

"Inuyasha…can we talk? Alone…?" She turned to him. He nodded as they walked in front of Goshinboku. He looked at her, her face and raven hair lit angelically in the moonlight.

"What is it, Kagome?" He asked gently. She pulled out the full Shikon no Tama, holding it out to him. His eyes grew wide. _'No…no no no! This means…oh gods…no!"_ Kagome looked deep into his eyes.

"It's what you want isn't it?" He couldn't answer. He was too stunned to do much of anything. He suddenly heard Goshinboku's powerful voice come out of seemingly nowhere, saying only one thing and nothing more:

_Will you let her go?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohhh! Only one chappie to go! This chappie is so much of a cliffie…I love it!

Inuyasha: What's gonna happen? Will Kagome and I be together?

Kagome: Come on! Give us the next chappie!

Me: Only if I get a LOT of good reviews!

Inuyasha & Kagome: (look at each other) (write reviews)


	10. Because you're worth it

Last chappie sniff I will be writing more stories, so don't worry. I'm warning you all now: if you don't like fluffiness, this chapter is NOT for you. This chapter contains enough fluff that I could probably make this a one shot if I really tried. Now that you have been warned, on to the chappie!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha looked at the jewel's pinkish glowing aura that was cradled in Kagome's palm. His eyes swept up to hers, trying to find some comfort but only finding her own pain in saying goodbye forever. He thought of how things had changed between them since they had met. He had gone from labeling her Kikyo's reflection to falling madly in love with her, from being able to live alone to feeling empty without her.

"It's what you want, isn't it?" He could scarcely hear Kagome say whilst holding beck her tears.

He thought about his wish of becoming a true demon. If he made his wish, it'd be great having all that power, but once he was a full-fledged demon…then what? What purpose would he have of living? He would just be another empty shell wandering the earth. If he didn't become a full demon, he'd have his friends, his soul…Kagome…HIS Kagome. Thinking about how things would be in each life he could choose, it became all to clear where his heart truly was. Not with that stupid jewel, but in Kagome's hands.

Kikyo had so ruthlessly pulled his heart out and stepped on it, breaking it into a thousand pieces. He had tried patching it back up by building walls and walls of ice around his heart. But there was something about Kagome…something that Kikyo never had. Kagome had melted the ice, crumbled his defenses, and held the pieces of his heart and made it whole. He was always light and calm when he was near her; there wasn't anything in the world that could take that away.

"Aren't you going to take it?" He looked into her tear filled eyes, then back at her hand that held the jewel. He reached up to it, but instead of grabbing the jewel he pushed her fingers to close around the jewel.

"You keep it, Kagome." He said softly as his fingers enclosed around her hand. She was positively blown away at his action. She found it hard to breathe she was so excited. Her heart beat like a bass drum in her chest.

"Whuh…? You need it to be a full demon." He shook his head slightly as he bowed his head so his bangs were covering his eyes, a single tear dripping down his face. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he lifted his head to look her in the eye.

"I can't do it…I won't do it…" He pulled her into his arms, holding her close.

"…not if it means losing you." Her eyes glimmered in the moonlight, her hands gripping his haori. Tears filled her eyes as she rested her head on his chest.

"Why? I don't understand…" He moved one hand to the back of her head while his other hand pressed her closer.

"Because you're worth it, Kagome." He rested his head on top of hers.

"All this time…and I don't show how I feel until it's almost too late…" He gave a small laugh.

"…I guess that goes to show how much of a coward I truly am." She gave another sob, causing him to rub his hand up and down her back gently.

"Shh…" He cooed into her hair. She opened her eyes and lifted her head, looking into his bright half-lid amber orbs.

"I…I don't want to leave you forever. I never did…but…I just wanted you to be happy." Tears overflowed in her eyes, causing her to blink them away. Inuyasha brought his hand up and rested it on her cheek, wiping away her tears with his thumb. He gave her a small smile as he hugged her tighter.

"Do you remember what you said in Kaguya's Dream Castle?" She nodded slightly into his chest.

"That I loved you as a half-demon? What of it?" He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Is that still how you feel? Do you still…?" His eyes glimmered as he prayed to every god that he could think of that it was still the case. _'Please…don't leave me, Kagome…'_ She smiled warmly, her tears had vanished.

"I'll always feel that way about you." They searched each other's eyes, each finding nothing but love and compassion in the other's irises.

"Kagome…" He leaned his face in, his eyes half-lid. She held her ground, hoping that there was nothing that would hold him back. He hadn't closed his eyes anymore than before when he was mere _centimeters _from her face.

"…I love you, too." He whispered before they closed their eyes as their lips met. He hands slid from her shoulders to embrace her, whilst her arms found their way up to wrap around his neck, deepening the kiss. Kagome melted into his arms as he held her closer. The rest of the world seemed to fade away. All they could feel…hear…see…was each other. What seemed like an eternity later, Inuyasha slid his lips from hers, pulling her closer into his arms.

"Stay with me, Kagome." She smiled softly, resting her head into the crook of his neck.

"Always."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: EmberFalcon not responsible for bruised and/or crushed egos, teary eyes, head or other miscellaneous body part injuries or accidental death occurred because of the fluff's wrath. You were warned! Hope everyone liked the story! Stick around for others that I write, k? See you around!


End file.
